yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
European Championship
The European Championship is a two-day tournament gathering some of the best players from all across the continent of Europe. The WCQ EC happens once a year, in the summer, after National season. The Top 4 will qualify for the Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship, later in the same summer. Since 2010, only those who qualified via WCQ Regional in their country, can participate in the European Championship. 2019 European Championship It was held in Utrecht, Netherlands, the 29th and 30th of June 2019, with 1818 Participants. Champion : Gabriel Soussi (France) (Salamangreat) Runner-Up : ' Samir Bachar (France) (Salamangreat) '''Semi-Finalist : ' Herman Hansson (Sweden) (Thunder Dragon Guardragon) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Jake Quinsee (United Kingdom) (Orcust) 2018 European Championship It was held in Berlin, Germany, the 7th and 8th of Juli 2018, with 1623 Participants. '''Champion : Luke Parkes (United Kingdom) (Gouki) Runner-Up : '''Francesco Simoncelli (Italy) (Trickstar Sky Striker) '''Semi-Finalist : '''Alessandro Garanzini (Italy) (Trickstar Sky Striker Mekk-Knight) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Nicolas Mayer (Germany) (Trickstar Sky Striker) 2017 European Championship It was held in Utrecht, Netherlands, the 24th and 25th of June 2017, with 1304 Participants. '''Champion : Marcello Barberi (Italy) (Zoodiac) Runner-Up : '''Michael Forner (Italy) (Zoodiac) '''Semi-Finalist : '''Petros Markantonakis (Greece) (Zoodiac) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Tom Paine (United Kingdom) (Zoodiac) 2016 European Championship It was held in Berlin, Germany, the 16th and 17th of July 2016, with 1413 Participants. '''Champion : Samir Bachar (France) (Dracopals Ft. Majespecter) Runner-Up : '''Carmelo Buttiglieri (Germany) (Phantom Knight Burning Abyss) '''Semi-Finalist : '''Lorenzo Roma (Germany) (Phantom Knight Burning Abyss) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Finn Bakewell (United Kingdom) (Dracopals Ft. Odd-Eyes) 2015 European Championship It was held in Dublin, Ireland, the 4th and 5th of July 2015, with 785 Participants. '''Champion : Ido Marcus (Israel) (Shaddoll) Runner-Up : '''Jörg Müller (Germany) (Nekroz) '''Semi-Finalist : '''Riccardo Loggia (Italy) (Burning Abyss) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Alessandro Di Patria (Italy) Burning Abyss) 2014 European Championship It was held in Amsterdam, Netherlands, the 28th and 29th of June,2014, with 1057 Participants. '''Champion : Eugen Heidt (Germany) (Mermail) Runner-Up : '''Marcel Burri (Switzerland) (Lightsworn Dragons) '''Semi-Finalist : '''Andrea Zenari (Italy) (Bujin) 'Semi-Finalist : 'Niccoló Mazzoleni (Italy) (Spellbook) 2013 European Championship It was held in Franckfurt, Germany from June 29-30, 2013. 1142 Players registered. 2013 European Championship Standings '''Champion: Chris Bountaloudis (Greece) (Spellbook) Runner-Up: Michel Grüner (Germany) (Dragon Ruler) Semi-Finalist: Valerio Rozza (Italy) (Dragon Ruler) Semi-Finalist: Sergio Soldani (Italy) (Spellbook) 2012 European Championship It was held in Milan, Italy from July 6−8, 2012. 865 Players registered. 2012 European Championship Standings Champion: Stefano Memoli (Italy) (Wind-Up) Runner-Up: Michail Paraschos (Greece) (Chaos Dragon) Semi-Finalist: Angel Matas (Spain) (Inzektor) Semi-Finalist: Joschua Schmidt (Germany) (Wind-Up) 2011 European Championship It was held in Madrid, Spain. The 2011 European Championship included 580 entrants. 2011 European Championship Standings Champion: Michel Grüner (Germany) (Tengu Plants) Runner-Up: Sami Sekkoum (UK) (Gravekeeper's) Semi-Finalist: Raul Fernandez (Spain) (Worm) Semi-Finalist: Luke Lennard (UK) (X-Saber) 2010 European Championship It was held in Birmingham, England, with more than 500 participants 2010 European Championship Standings Champion: Rodrigo Togores Moli (Spain) (Frog OTK) Runner-Up: Stephan Sluis (Netherlands) (Infernity) Semi-Finalist: Sebastien Gonzalez (Belgium) (X-Saber) Semi-Finalist: Stefano Memoli (Italy) (Anti-Meta) 2009 European Championship It was held in Lille, France. 2009 European Championship Standings Champion: Vittorio Wiktor (Germany) Runner-Up: Eduard Alvarez Carrera (Spain) Semi-Finalist: Sebastien Gonzalez (Belgium) Semi-Finalist: Sharief Mahomedradja (Netherlands) 2008 European Championship The 2008 European Championship included 245 entrants from 25 nations. It was held in Amsterdam, Netherlands. 2008 European Championship Standings Champion: Vasilis Boulbasakos (Greece) Runner-Up: Claudio Kirchmair (Austria) Semi-Finalist: David Dursun (Germany) Semi-Finalist: Terence Figueiredo (France) 2007 European Championship The 2007 European Championship had over 688 duelists invited to the event. It was held in Turin, Italy. 2007 European Championship Standings Champion: Davide Bellocchio (Italy) Runner-Up: Alessandro Nunziato (Italy) Semi-Finalist: Mattia Sarpa (Italy) Semi-Finalist: Oliver Schmidt-Voss (Germany) 2006 European Championship The 2006 European Championship included more than 240 entrants from over 22 nations. It was held in Bochum, Germany. 2006 European Championship Standings Champion: Vincent Grindtegel''Ahé Wielandt (Netherlands) Runner-Up: Adrian Madaj (Poland) Semi-Finalist: Donato Mancini (Italy) Semi-Finalist: Dario Longo (Italy) Other coverage of the event to be found at http://www.metagame.com/yugioh.aspx?tabid=61&EventId=146 Category:Tournaments (real world)